Crystal
Along with the other Inhumans, Crystal made her animated debut in the three-part Inhumans Saga episodes, and after escaping the Negative Barrier, went on to become the girlfriend of the Human Torch. She is voiced by Kathy Ireland. Origin Crystallia Amaquelin (more commonly known as Crystal) is the second child born to the Inhuman couple Quelin and Ambur, and the younger sister of Medusa. Their father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, who was the queen of Inhumans, and therefore Crystal is considered to be a member of the royal family. Like other Inhumans, Crystal was exposed to the Terrigen Mists at a young age, which in her case gave her limited power over the four classical elements of fire, earth, air, and water. Power and Abilities Crystal possesses genetically superior Inhuman physiology, which has been enhanced and mutated by exposure to the Terrigen Mists. She has the ability to mentally manipulate the four basic elements of nature (as defined by the classical Greeks): fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. By controlling oxygen molecules she can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or she can douse any oxidizing flame by depriving it of oxygen. She can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create rain, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. She can control the movement of water by manipulating surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The observed maximum volume of water she can control is approximately 2,000 cubic feet (about 15,000 gallons). Thus, she cannot change the course of rivers or cause the sea to part. She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The observed maximum volume she can affect at once is 1.8 x 10" cubic feet (approximately 1/800 of a cubic mile). She can also control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity. Some hand to hand combat. Limitations: Crystal can sustain a certain elemental phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. Crystal also has the physiology of an average Inhuman, so all her bodily functions are higher than a normal human's. Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury and speed. However, Inhumans' immune systems are weaker than that of an average human, and Crystal is unable to stand the pollution, such as smog, that normal humans can unless she takes a weekly dose of a serum created by Reed Richards and Henry Pym that immunizes her against these adverse effects. Crystal's clothing, created by Inhuman scientists, is made of an unknown material that is resistant to heat, cold, and flame. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers